Milosh
by Kirsten-B
Summary: Ein unbekannter, mächtiger Feind hat es auf Angel abgesehen und es sieht aus, als hätte Angel ihm nichts entgegen zu setzen... nicht fertig


Rohfassung: Wird überarbeitet! Nicht vollendet!  
  
Milosh  
  
Kate beobachtete den Kampf schweigend. Sie hatte den Gedanken, sich einzumischen, sofort wieder verworfen. Mit einem Dutzend dunkler Gestalten wollte sie sich in dieser abgelegenen Gegend nicht anlegen, zumal sie nicht bestimmen konnte, wie viele dieser Typen menschlich waren.  
  
Verborgen hinter einer Reihe von Mülltonnen sann sie auf eine Methode, den Kampf zu beenden, ohne dabei getötet zu werden. Auch wenn sie es sich nur ungern eingestand, wäre sie über Angels Anwesenheit jetzt sehr erfreut gewesen. Er würde wissen, was zu tun war und musste sich nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, dass er getötet werden könnte. Aber da sie ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, was sie von ihm und seinesgleichen hielt, brauchte sie sich deshalb keine Hoffnungen zu machen.  
  
Die Kämpfenden näherten sich jetzt der Stelle, an der sie sich versteckte. Kate erkannte, dass sie sich nicht davonstehlen konnte, ihn sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Also verhielt sie sich weiterhin still und wartete.  
  
***  
  
Es waren irgendwie zu viele. Normalerweise machte Angel seine Niederlage nicht an der Anzahl seiner Gegner fest, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, sie würden nicht aufgeben, bis sie ihn bezwungen hatten. Jedes Mal, wenn Angel einen seiner Gegner abgewehrt oder kampfunfähig gemacht hatte, ersetzte ihn ein weiterer, wie aus dem Nichts kommend. Es erleichterte es Angel auch nicht, dass alle seine Gegner Menschen waren, da er sie deshalb nicht einfach töten konnte und wollte.  
  
Am meisten Sorgen bereitete ihm jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie nicht versuchten ihn zu töten. Dazu hätten sie ob ihrer Überzahl ausreichend Gelegenheit gehabt. Nein, sie wollten ihn überwältigen und das wiederum bedeutete, dass sie ihm aufgelauert hatten, was wiederum vermuten ließ, dass Angel irgendjemandem zu nahe gekommen war. Leider konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wem.  
  
Immer wieder wehrte er Schläge ab, die auf seinen Kopf zielten. Seine Arme brannten von der Anstrengung und er merkte dass seine Kräfte langsam nachließen. Ein Verzweiflungsschlag war jetzt vonnöten. Mit einem tiefen Knurren trat Angel die Flucht nach vorn an. Mit voller Wucht warf er sich gegen die Mauer aus Menschenleibern, in der Hoffnung eine Bresche zu schlagen. Und wirklich tat sich eine Lücke auf, durch die er hindurch zu schlüpfen gedachte. Mit einem weiteren Kraftakt riss er sich von den Händen los, die sich in die Überreste seines Mantels gekrallt hatten und stolperte vorwärts.  
  
Doch bevor er auch nur annähernd genug Distanz zwischen sich und seine Angreifer gebracht hatte, spürte er einen Schlag im Nacken. Er riss die Hand hoch und tastete. Er hielt plötzlich einen kleinen Betäubungspfeil in der Hand und spürte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde. Normalerweise reagierte er kaum auf Betäubungsmittel, aber dieses wirkte sofort. Er roch an dem Pfeil und verzog das Gesicht. Knoblauchessenz. Sie würde ihn betäuben und für eine Weile lähmen. Ansonsten war sie allerdings harmlos.  
  
Verzweifelt zwang er sich zur Konzentration. Er hatte noch einen kleinen Vorsprung, den er vergrößern musste, solange sie noch darauf warteten, dass die Wirkung einsetzte. Doch als er merkte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden, gab er die Hoffnung auf ein Entkommen auf. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und stellte sich seinen Verfolgern. Sie waren näher gerückt und hielten inne, weil sie mit einem neuerlichen Angriff rechneten. Doch Angel griff nicht an.  
  
"Wer hat Euch geschickt?"  
  
Er zwang einen drohenden Unterton in seine Stimme und erkannte die Angst in ihren Augen.  
  
Einer der Verfolger trat vor und musterte Angel. Er schien eine gewisse Autorität zu besitzen, denn seine Kumpanen starrten ihn abwartend an.  
  
"Milosh verlangt nach Dir, Geißel von Europa!"  
  
Arrogant und herausfordernd sah er Angel an, der sich nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen hielt. Angel kannte keinen Milosh. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas von einem Milosh gehört zu haben. Aber anscheinend hatte Milosh schon von Angel gehört.  
  
"Wozu der Aufwand? Ich gebe Euch meine Karte, dann kann er mit meiner Sekretärin einen Termin ausmachen..."  
  
Angels Sarkasmus kam nicht an. Vermutlich waren seine Gegner zu eingeschüchtert, als dass sie darüber lachen konnten.  
  
Der Sprecher ging jetzt auf ihn zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. Angel konnte das Adrenalin riechen, dass sich während des Kampfes in seinem Körper gebildet hatte. Doch er roch keine Angst, nur Erregung.  
  
"Glaubst Du tatsächlich, Milosh gibt sich mit Deiner Sekretärin ab? Wenn Milosh will, dass Du zu ihm kommst, dann kommst Du! Weigere Dich und es wird Dir leid tun."  
  
Er warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf Angels menschliches Gesicht. Angel versuchte sein Vampirgesicht so selten wie nur möglich zu zeigen. Allerdings verfügte er dann auch nicht über alle vampirischen Fähigkeiten.  
  
"Du bist schwach geworden, Angelus!"  
  
Angel hielt seiner Musterung stand. Er zwang seinen Körper aufrecht zu bleiben, wollte nicht kapitulieren. Aber als sein Gegenüber ihn am Arm packte, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und sah den Boden auf sich zu kommen. Den Schlag, den er über den Schädel bekam, sah er nicht kommen.  
  
***  
  
Kate hielt den Atem immer noch an. Sie war drauf und dran gewesen ihr Versteck aufzugeben, als sie Angel erkannt hatte, Angel hatte sich zur Wehr gesetzt, aber Kate konnte blinde Gegenwehr von überlegter Gegenwehr unterscheiden. Es musste sich um Menschen gehandelt haben, denn Angel sorgte dafür, dass die Personen, die er bekämpfte nicht ernstlich verletzt wurden. Sie hatte aufgeatmet, als Angel den Ring der Angreifer durchbrochen hatte. Aber irgendetwas hatte ihn getroffen und er stellte sich seinen Verfolgern wieder.  
  
Seit diesem Moment hielt sie ihre Waffe bereit. Doch Angel schien ganz ruhig zu sein, als fürchte er sich nicht. Kate wartete also weiter ab. Bis zu dem Moment, als Angel zu Boden ging, ohne Vorwarnung. Ehe Kate eingreifen konnte schlugen die Angreifer mit Baseballschlägern auf ihn ein, obwohl er sich nicht mehr wehrte. Kate schluckte und sprang hervor.  
  
"Polizei! Keine Bewegung!"  
  
Sie richtete ihre Waffe auf niemand bestimmtes, damit sich alle angesprochen fühlten. Die Menge erstarrte und niemand schlug mehr auf den am Boden liegenden Angel ein. Der vorherige Sprecher drehte sich ärgerlich zu ihr um.  
  
"Was soll das?"  
  
Fragte er, als habe er es mit einem kleinen Kind zu tun. Kate schluckte eine patzige Antwort herunter und blieb ruhig.  
  
"Geht weg von ihm."  
  
Sie deutete mit der Waffe auf Angel. Der Sprecher drehte sich um und lächelte.  
  
"Diese Kreatur geht Dich nichts an!"  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und packte Angel am Kragen. Kate gab einen Warnschuss ab. Der Sprecher erstarrte.  
  
"Sie werden diesen Mann in Ruhe lassen und verschwinden. Verstehen sie mich?"  
  
Kate kam ein paar Schritte näher an die Gruppe heran. Niemand rührte sich, nicht einmal Angel. Er musste bewusstlos sein.  
  
"Ich sagte: Finger Weg!"  
  
Kate sprach leise, wie sie es auf der Polizeischule gelernt hatte. Der Sprecher ließ Angel los, der in sich zusammen sackte. Die Angreifer wichen ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
Kate spürte den Moment, als sie sich zu weit vorgewagt hatte. In ihrem Rücken hörte sie, wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde. Sie erstarrte und schaute in das grinsende Gesicht ihres Gegners.  
  
"Und ich sagte, diese Kreatur geht Dich nichts an, Officer."  
  
Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen nahm er Kate die Waffe ab, die jetzt die Mündung der Waffe an ihrem Hinterkopf spürte. Sie zwang sich zur Gelassenheit.  
  
"Ich werde sie finden und sie werden bereuen, sich mit mir angelegt zu haben."  
  
Sie erntete nur Gelächter.  
  
"Ich weiß, was er ist! Ich kenne ihn!"  
  
Diese Worte machten anscheinend Eindruck. Der Sprecher musterte sie neugierig.  
  
"Ich hatte davon gehört, dass Angelus sich mit Menschen angefreundet haben soll. Aber glauben konnte ich es nicht..."  
  
Er gab einem seiner Leute ein Zeichen und in Kates Kopf explodierte der Schmerz. Sie sank neben Angel zu Boden.  
  
***  
  
Wesley blätterte aufgeregt in seinem Wörterbuch. Immer wieder versuchte er weitere Prophezeiungen der Schriftrolle von Aberjhian zu übersetzen. Zwar hatte er den Angel betreffenden Teil bereits vollständig entschlüsselt, aber er vermutete weitere Hinweise auf die Zukunft darin zu finden.  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
Cordelia sah schlaftrunken zu ihm herüber. Wesley hatte sie auf der Couch schlafen vorgefunden. Er nahm an, dass sie auf Angel gewartet hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar wieder eine ihrer Visionen gehabt. Jedenfalls hatte er sie nicht aufgeweckt, da Angel noch nicht wieder zurück war.  
  
"Schlaf ruhig weiter, Cordelia. Angel ist noch nicht zurück."  
  
Wesley lächelte beruhigend, doch Cordelia wollte sich nicht beruhigen.  
  
"Wesley, in meiner Vision..."  
  
Sie schluchzte und Wesley erkannte, dass Cordeliavöllig verstört war.  
  
"Wie lange wartest Du schon auf ihn?"  
  
Wesley nahm auf der Kante der Couch platz und ergriff Cordelias Hand. Sie zitterte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, ich bin eingeschlafen..."  
  
Wesley nahm sie in den Arm, als sie Anstalten machte, in Tränen auszubrechen.  
  
"Shhhh!"  
  
Er hielt sie und dachte, dass es schon was ernstes sein musste, dass Cordelia Chase derartig aus der Fassung brachte.  
  
"Cordelia, was hast Du gesehen?"  
  
Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht, die Augen geweitet.  
  
"Ich sah viele Dämonen und Vampire. Sie waren in Käfige gepfercht und wurden gefoltert. Viele sterben. Ich krieg die Schreie nicht mehr aus meinen Kopf..."  
  
Sie umklammerte Wesley fester. Wesley dachte nach. Gefangene und gefolterte Dämonen stellten in der Regel nicht ihre Klientel dar. Allerdings hätten die Mächte der Ewigkeit Cordelia diese Vision nicht geschickt, wenn sie nicht der Ansicht wären, die Gefangenen brauchten Hilfe.  
  
"Konntest Du sehen, wo sie waren? Würdest Du die Dämonen oder die Kerkerwächter wiedererkennen?"  
  
Wesley schob Cordelia wieder von sich weg. Cordelias Gesicht war tränenfeucht, fast wie damals, als sie verhext worden war, das Leid der ganzen Welt zu sehen. Hilflos sah er sich nach einem Taschentuch um. Da keines in Reichweite war strich er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Wangen.  
  
"Es war eine riesige Halle, vielleicht ein Gewölbe...ein paar von den Dämonen würde ich vielleicht wiedererkennen...."  
  
Sie setzte sich jetzt ganz auf und verschränkte die Beine unter der Decke. Wesley rutschte etwas beiseite, damit sie genug Platz hatte.  
  
"Also gut, wir werden versuchen über die Identität der Geiseln an den Verursacher heranzukommen. Angel kann sich dann mal umhören, wo sie sich verstecken könnten."  
  
Wesley runzelte die Stirn, in Gedanken schon bei der Recherche, als Cordelia seine Hand ergriff. Er sah zu ihr auf und erschrak über die Sorge, die aus ihrem Gesicht sprach.  
  
"Wesley ,....Angel ist eine der Geiseln...."  
  
***  
  
Kate kam sich vor wie eine Mutter am Bett ihres kranken Kindes. Seit sie wieder zu sich gekommen war, hockte sie neben Angels ausgestrecktem Körper. Er war noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und sie fragte sich, ob nicht vielleicht doch mehr Schaden davongetragen hatte, als man sehen konnte.  
  
Sie befanden sich in einem Lieferwagen mit verdunkelten Scheiben. Kate spürte Handschellen an ihren Handgelenken, die mit einer Kette befestigt waren. Sie vermutete, dass Angel ebenfalls gefesselt worden war, konnte es aber wegen der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen. Er rührte sich nicht und sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass es normal war, dass er nicht atmete. Vampire atmeten eben nicht.....aber sehr beruhigend war es dennoch nicht.  
  
Sie nahm einen wagen Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch war. Vorsichtige erhob sie sich und testete die Reichweite ihrer Ketten aus. Sie konnte sich einigermaßen frei bewegen und tastete die Wände des Lieferwagens nach einer Tür ab. Nichts.  
  
Sie fuhr herum, als Angel aufstöhnte, als hätte er Schmerzen. Vorsichtig tastend ließ sie sich wieder neben ihm nieder und fühlte nach seinen Gesicht.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Sie flüsterte, obwohl niemand da war, der sie hätte belauschen können. Angel bewegte sich. Er kam zu sich.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
Sie erkannte Verwunderung in seiner Stimme, die kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war.  
  
"Ja, wir sitzen hier gemeinsam fest. Wird Zeit dass Du mit Träumen aufhörst..."  
  
Kate legte absichtlich einen herausfordernden Unterton in ihre Stimme. Angel spürte jedoch die Wachsamkeit die mit ihrer Angst einherging.  
  
Er war betäubt worden, erinnerte er sich. Die schmerzenden Stellen am seinem Körper mussten vom Kampf kommen. Er stöhnte als er mühsam versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.  
  
"Geht's?"  
  
Kate versuchte ihn zu stützen. Angel hatte seine Glieder nicht völlig unter Kontrolle. Knoblauchessenz verursachte partielle Lähmungen, die erst nach einer Weile wieder abklingen würden.  
  
"Ich bin in Ordnung."  
  
Vorsichtig lehnte er sich zurück. Kate kauerte sich neben ihn. Angel zwang sich zur Konzentration, weil er das Gefühl hatte, immer noch betäubt zu sein.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?"  
  
Kate sah seinen Umriss in der Dunkelheit. Er war noch nicht ganz bei sich, vermutete sie. Sie seufzte.  
  
"Ich hab den Kampf gesehen und nach einem Weg gesucht, die Kampfhähne zu trennen. Als ich Dich erkannte, bin ich dazwischen gegangen. War leider unvorsichtig."  
  
Ihre eigene Beule am Hinterkopf erinnerte sie schmerzhaft daran.  
  
Angel brummte etwas unverständliches. Kate erinnerte sich wieder an den Brandgeruch, den sie untersucht hatte.  
  
"Riechst Du das auch?"  
  
Sie wollte sich erheben, aber Angel hielt sie sanft zurück.  
  
"Das bin ich!"  
  
Angel konnte nur ihren Umriss erkennen, aber da sie schwieg nahm er an, dass sie ihn fragend ansah.  
  
"Die Handschellen sind mit Silber versetzt, damit ich nicht auf den Gedanken komme, die Ketten aus den Halterungen zu reißen..."  
  
Fügte er erklärend hinzu.  
  
"Das klingt nicht besonders logisch, Angel. Silber ist ein sehr weiches Metall. Das würde nicht mal mich halten!"  
  
Kate argumentierte logisch, wo Logik nicht angebracht war.  
  
"Da hast Du recht, aber für Vampire ist Silber in etwa dasselbe wie glühendes Eisen für Menschen."  
  
Kate schluckte. Also war es sein Fleisch, dass verbrannt war. Er musste große Schmerzen haben. Zeit das Thema zu wechseln.  
  
"Was wollen die von Dir?"  
  
Angel lachte leise. Dieselbe Frage stellte er sich seit er die Angreifer das erste Mal bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Sie sprachen von einem Milosh, aber der Name sagt mir nichts."  
  
"Vielleicht ein Deckname?"  
  
Angel nickte nur. Das war sehr wahrscheinlich.  
  
***  
  
"Wir haben den Vampir Angelus, Meister."  
  
Der Anführer von Milosh Leibgarde kniete vor seinem hochgewachsenen Meister. Dieser trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang. Seine Gestalt strahlte Autorität aus. Er war sich seiner Macht bewusst.  
  
Belustigt musterte er die Männer, die er losgeschickt hatte, um den Vampir Angelus zu fangen, den grausamsten aller Dämonen. Sie waren alle schmutzig, ihre Kleidung war derangiert, aber sie schienen stolz, dass sie die Aufgabe, die ihnen ihr Meister gestellt hatte, gemeistert hatten.  
  
"Verluste?"  
  
Milosh wandte sich wieder an Caleb, den er mit der Mission betraut hatte. Caleb sah stolz zu seinem Herrn auf.  
  
"Nein, Meister, nur ein paar leichte Verletzungen."  
  
Milosh runzelte die Stirn. Der Angelus, den er kannte, hätte nicht lange gefackelt und vermutlich mehr als die Hälfte der Männer getötet, bevor sie ihn hätten betäuben können. Mit Angelus war nicht gut Kirschen essen.  
  
"Ihr seid sicher, dass es Angelus ist?"  
  
Caleb nickte. Er hatte sich versichert. Tage hatte er damit verbracht, sich die Identität des Vampirs von Informanten bestätigen zu lassen.  
  
"Er ist es hundertprozentig, Meister."  
  
Milosh entließ die anderen mit einer Handbewegung. Caleb erhob sich und folgte Milosh zu seinem Schreibtisch. Wenn Milosh auch den mittelalterlichen Lebensstil bevorzugte, so zog er doch vor, die Annehmlichkeiten der modernen Technik zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.  
  
Er klappte seinen Laptop auf und beobachte die Skizze von Angelus, die sein Urgroßvater vor mehr als hundert Jahren angefertigt hatte. Sie zeigten den Vampir in der Pose, für die er berüchtigt war, über den Nacken einer schönen jungen Frau gebeugt.  
  
"Sah er so aus?"  
  
Caleb betrachtete die Zeichnung eingehend und verglich sie mit seinem Gefangenen.  
  
"Ja, Meister, die Haare sind kürzer und die Kleidung ist moderner, aber es ist das gleiche Gesicht, die gleichen stechenden Augen."  
  
Milosh nickte nachdenklich.  
  
"Wie habt ihr ihn überwältigt?"  
  
Caleb sah zu Boden.  
  
"Nun, zunächst versuchten wir ihn mit unserer Überzahl zu überwältigen, aber er wehrte uns ab."  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Er versuchte zu fliehen und wir betäubten ihn mit Knoblauchessenz..."  
  
Milosh nickte. Diese Erklärung passte schon eher zu Angelus.  
  
"Warum wurde niemand getötet?"  
  
Caleb schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.  
  
"Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, Meister. Angelus schien darauf bedacht zu sein, niemanden zu töten."  
  
Diese Entwicklung versprach interessant zu werden. Milosh freute sich schon auf den Moment, in dem er Angelus gegenüber treten würde. Angelus würde sich nicht an ihn erinnern, aber Milosh gedachte sich in Erinnerung zu bringen...  
  
***  
  
"Nichts. Nicht der geringste Hinweis."  
  
Wesley schleuderte seinen Mantel in Richtung Garderobe. Cordelia hob ihn auf und hängte ihn ordentlich auf. Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt und konzentrierte sich jetzt mit aller Macht auf die Suche nach Angel. Aber es war wie Wesley schon gesagt hatte: nicht der leiseste Hinweis auf Angels Verbleib...  
  
Wesley hatte alle möglichen und unmöglichen Quellen ausprobiert, aber niemand hatte je etwas von Angel oder einem Milosh gehört. Auch seine Recherchen waren ergebnislos verlaufen. In keinem der Bücher wurde jemand mit diesem Namen erwähnt.  
  
Cordelia hoffte auf eine erneute Vision, die ihnen bei der Suche helfen würde.  
  
Während Wesley die Stadt nach Informationen abgegrast hatte, war sie damit beschäftigt gewesen, sich die Aufzeichnungen über Dämonen anzusehen. Etwa ein Dutzend von den grässlichsten und gefährlichsten hatte sie in ihrer Vision erkannt. Allerdings besagten die Aufzeichnungen, dass diese Dämonen in der Regel Einzelgänger waren. So wie Angel.  
  
Wesley setzte sich beinahe neben die Couch, als es an der Tür klopfte. Cordelia und er hatten denselben Gedanken und stürzten synchron zur Tür. Wesley erreichte sie zuerst und riss die Tür hastig auf. Beide hielten enttäuscht inne, als sie Gunn erkannten.  
  
Gunn kannte die beiden noch nicht lange, und eigentlich mochte er auch keine Vampire, aber er wusste das diese Beiden Angels Freunde waren. Angel würde sie in Sicherheit wissen wollen und Beide würden ihren Hals riskieren, um Angel beizustehen. Und Gunn hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass Angel Unterstützung gebrauchen konnte. Deshalb hatte er die relative Sicherheit seines Verstecks aufgegeben und sich auf die Suche nach Cordelias Wohnung gemacht, wo Angel Investigations derzeit untergebracht war. Cordelias und Wesleys Begrüßung bestätigte Gunn lediglich seine Vermutung.  
  
"Hey, Mann, übertreibt es nicht mit der Begrüßung..."  
  
Er ließ sich selbst herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
"Also gut, was geht ab?"  
  
Er warf sich auf Cordelias Couch und sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Wesley zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich Gunn gegenüber. Cordelia begnügte sich mit er Lehne der Couch. Wesley räusperte sich.  
  
"Angel ist verschwunden. Es gibt nicht die geringste Spur..."  
  
Gunn nickte. Nachdenklich faltete er die Hände vor dem Körper, eine Geste die Wesley und Cordelia schmerzlich an ihrem Boss erinnerte.  
  
"Ich habe da was läuten hören...ein weißer Typ lief vor ein paar Tagen in der Stadt herum und stellte Fragen über unseren Freund. Hat allen gedroht, sie würden es mit Milosh zu tun bekommen, wenn sie auch nur ein Wort über die Angelegenheit nach außen tragen würden..."  
  
Wesley stand auf und marschierte hinter seinem Stuhl auf und ab. Dabei strich er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.  
  
"Ich habe jeden dessen Sprache ich spreche gefragt. Niemand hat jemals etwas von einem Milosh gehört. Niemand hat eine Idee, wo Angel stecken könnte..."  
  
"Yo, Mann, sie haben Angst und würden gerade Dir nichts verraten. Du arbeitest für Angel..."  
  
Cordelia nickte. Gunn hatte ganz andere Möglichkeiten, weil niemand ahnte, dass der jugendliche Vampirjäger mit einem Vampir unter einer Decke steckte.  
  
"Warum fragt ihr nicht mal Eure kleine Freundin bei der Polizei, ob sie etwas über Milosh weiß?"  
  
Gunn erhob sich und schlenderte in die Küche. Dort wählte er sich einen Apfel aus Cordelias Obstschale aus und biss herzhaft hinein.  
  
Cordelia und Wesley sahen sich fragend an, dann zuckten sie die Achseln. Wesley griff nach dem Telefonhörer und begann Kates Nummer zu wählen. Impulsiv suchte Cordelia nach ihrem Handy und wählte die Nummer von Rupert Giles in Sunnydale. Sie konnten wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen.  
  
Als es wieder an der Tür klopfte blieb nur Gunn, um sie zu öffnen. Gemütlich schlenderte er auf den Flur und sah durch den Spion. Was er sah, gefiel ihm. Vor der Tür stand eine kleine Blondine, schlank, niedliches Gesicht.  
  
"Hey, Süße, was kann ich für Dich tun."  
  
Gunn setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie tat dasselbe. Und sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich in der Tür geirrt haben musste.  
  
"Entschuldigung, ich denke ich habe mich in der Tür geirrt."  
  
Sie drehte sich um marschierte den Flur wieder hinab, um es an der nächsten Tür zu versuchen.  
  
"Baby, zu wem willst du denn?"  
  
Gunn hing lässig im Türrahmen und betrachtete sie weiter. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Ich suche Cordelia Chase. Du kennst Sie nicht zufällig."  
  
Gunn grinste. Eine Freundin von Cordelia....  
  
"Cordelia wohnt hier. Bin nur zu Besuch."  
  
Immer noch grinsend machte er eine einladende Geste.  
  
"Komm doch rein; äh..."  
  
"Buffy Summers."  
  
Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen , die er freudig ergriff.  
  
"Ich bin Gunn."  
  
***  
  
Angel und Kate hatten eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft getroffen. Alle Ressentiments, die zwischen ihnen bestanden, würden solange in den Hintergrund treten, bis sie ihr kleines Problem gelöst hatten.  
  
Abwartend ließen sie alles mit sich geschehen. Ihre Wächter sprachen nicht viel, sondern benutzten Keulen und Speere, um ihnen klar zu machen, was sie wollten.  
  
Kate biss die Zähne zusammen, damit sie nicht irgendeinen patzigen Kommentar losließ. Angel konnte sich schließlich auch zusammenreißen. Allerdings hatte sie einen tüchtigen Schreck bekommen, als sie Angel bei Tageslicht sah. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Alle sichtbaren Hautstellen waren blau und grün, seine Kleidung ließ ihn wie einen Bettler wirken. Am schlimmsten erschienen ihr jedoch seine Handgelenke. Sie waren blutig. Noch immer trug er die mit Silber versetzten Handschellen.  
  
Während sie ihren Wächtern gehorsam folgten prägte sie sich die Umgebung ein. Jeder Hinweis konnte nützlich sein, wenn sie ihre Flucht planen würden...  
  
Auch Angel zwang sich zu höchster Aufmerksamkeit. Bisher hatte nichts und niemand einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, was man von ihm wollte. Und er musste auch noch auf Kate achten, die unglücklicherweise in dieses gefährliche Abenteuer verwickelt worden war. Er spürte seine Handgelenkte schon nicht mehr. Allerdings kam er sich vor, als wäre er unter eine Dampfwalze geraten. Die Knoblauchessenz, die noch in seinem Körper nachwirkte, verhinderte die übernatürliche Heilung seines Körpers.  
  
Schließlich traten sie in eine große Halle, in der überall abgedeckte Käfige standen. Angel roch die Anwesenheit von Dämonen und Vampiren. Ängstlichen Vampiren.  
  
Kate staunte nicht schlecht.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
Angel lachte hart.  
  
"Willkommen im Monsterzoo..."  
  
Sein Wächter stieß ihn mit seinem Speer. Angel stolperte, fing sich aber sofort wieder und fuhr zu seinem Wächter herum.  
  
"Ich wäre mit dem Ding etwas vorsichtiger. Ich reagiere empfindlich auf angespitzte Hölzer..."  
  
Sein grimmiges Lächeln ließ den Wächter eine Schritt zurückweichen. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass der böse Angelus unter Drogen stand und für den Moment ungefährlich war.  
  
"Vorwärts."  
  
Brummte er verärgert über die Zurechtweisung. Denn Angel hatte ja recht. Milosh wollte Angelus lebend. Wenn er versehentlich stürbe, wäre der Meister sicher sehr verärgert.  
  
Angel folgte der Geste seine Wächters und erkannte einen leeren, nicht abgedeckten Käfig. Seufzend bewegte er sich darauf zu. Kate folgte ihm, aber sie hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl bei der Sache...  
  
***  
  
Milosh beobachtete seine beiden neuen Gefangenen von der Galerie aus.  
  
Er war überrascht, wie sehr sich Angelus im Laufe der Jahre verändert hatte. Irgendwie hatte er angenommen, er sähe immer noch aus wie der Lebemann, als der er berüchtigt gewesen war. Doch jetzt trug er nur schwarz, das Haar modisch kurz. Nur das Gesicht verriet seine Identität, wenn auch Arroganz und Herablassung in seinem Ausdruck fehlten.  
  
Angelus schien sich nicht zu wehren. Vermutlich stand er noch unter dem Einfluss der Knoblauchessenz. Er kletterte in den Käfig, den man speziell für ihn angefertigt hatte. Er war mit Silber versetzt und würde seiner Kraft stand halten. Angelus drehte sich zu Milosh' Leuten um und musterte sie ausdruckslos. Er zeigte keinerlei Regung und das machte Milosh neugierig. Wenn er der Überlieferung glauben schenkte, dann war Angelus für seine Ungeduld bekannt gewesen. Anscheinend hatte sich die Geißel von Europa in Geduld geübt.  
  
Milosh wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf Angelus Begleitung. Überrascht erkannte er eine junge Frau. Blond und hübsch. Wie war sie wohl in diese Lage gekommen? Jedenfalls wirkte sie misstrauisch, sah sich mit vorgerecktem Kinn sehr genau um und würdigte Milosh' Leute keines Blickes. Angelus sagte etwas und sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. Dann nickte sie und folgte ihm in den Käfig.  
  
Milosh hatte angeordnet, dass mit Angelus ebenso verfahren werden sollte, wie mit allen anderen Kreaturen hier. Milosh brauchte nicht lange warten, bis seine Leute begannen, seine Anweisungen in die Tat umzusetzen. Er sah wie Angelus erstarrte und schützend vor seine Begleiterin trat.  
  
Diese Geste amüsierte Milosh. Angelus schien sich nicht auf die Forderungen einzulassen, allerdings zuckte er zusammen, als einer der Wächter eine Schusswaffe zog und damit auf die Frau zielte. Kugeln mochten Vampiren nichts anhaben können, bei Menschen richteten sie dafür um so mehr Schaden an.  
  
Milosh hörte förmlich, wie Angelus mit den Zähnen knirschte. Aber er trat beiseite und sprach die Frau an. Sie nickte zögernd und beobachtete, wie Angelus sich wieder an die Wächter wandte. Seine Leute sahen sich fragend an und schienen zu einer Einigung zu kommen. Einer nickte Angelus zustimmend zu, woraufhin dieser begann sich aus seiner Kleidung zu schälen.  
  
Die Frau sah mit großen Augen zu, wie sich die Geißel von Europa auszog. Er sah sie dabei nicht an und reagierte auch nicht, als sie ihn anredete. Er fuhr einfach nur fort sich zu entkleiden. Milosh sah den Körper eines jungen Mannes. Angelus war erst 26 als er starb. Aber er sah auch die typische Blässe eines Vampirs, auf der die zahlreichen Blutergüsse, die er ihm Kampf erhalten hatte, bestens zur Geltung kamen. Obwohl er es sich nicht ansehen ließ musste der Vampir große Schmerzen erleiden, da ihn die Knoblauchessenz an der Heilung hinderte.  
  
Als Angelus sich bis auf die Unterhose entkleidet hatte, hielt er ein. Auch weiteres Zureden nützte nichts. Völlig entblößen würde er sich nicht. Milosh erkannte einen starken Willen, wenn er einen sah.  
  
Die Wächter sahen jetzt die Frau an, die sichtlich schluckte. Zögernd begann sie, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Milosh hatte plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie war ein Mensch, nicht eine diese Kreaturen. Hastig gab er seinen Leuten ein Zeichen und die Frau hielt erleichtert inne.  
  
Milosh sah, dass Angelus mit einem unergründlichen Blick zu ihm hinaufstarrte. Milosh empfand leichte Nervosität, obwohl er wusste, dass man ihn durch die von außen abgedunkelte Scheibe nicht erkennen konnte.  
  
"Sind die Neuen eingetroffen, Vater?"  
  
Milosh fuhr herum. Sein Sohn, Conrad stand in der Tür und sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. Er trug die Tracht der Kadetten, einen weißen Overall. Milosh betrachtete ihn mit Stolz. Er war der jüngste Schüler der Akademie und zeigte hervorragenden Leistungen.  
  
"Ja, Conrad, wir haben ihn endlich gefunden."  
  
Conrad stürzte nach vorn.  
  
"Angelus?"  
  
Fragte er aufgeregt. Milosh nickte mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.  
  
"Ja, Conrad, die furchtbare Geißel von Europa ist endlich in unserer Gewalt."  
  
Conrad musterte den Vampir in dem Käfig.  
  
"Wer ist die Frau?"  
  
Von einer Frau war nie die Rede gewesen.  
  
Milosh zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Möchtest Du das für mich herausfinden?"  
  
Conrad nickte begeistert.  
  
"Oh, ja, Vater. Das werde ich tun."  
  
***  
  
"Was soll das heißen, Du bist die Jägerin?"  
  
Gunn lümmelte sich auf einem der Küchenstühle. Wesley und Cordelia telefonierten noch, so dass Gunn sich freudig der Aufgabe widmete, den Gast zu unterhalten. Buffy rührte mit dem Löffel in der Tasse Kakao, den Gunn ihr serviert hatte. Angel schien wirklich die Neigung zu haben, sich mit skurrilen Leuten zu umgeben.  
  
"Na ja, was es heißt. Ich jage Vampire und ihr Kumpanen..."  
  
Gunn schlug sich auf die Schenkel.  
  
"Hey, das tue ich auch. Ich habe eine kleine Armee. Sind recht erfolgreich bei der Sache."  
  
Buffy runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Aber ihr habt keine Jägerin?"  
  
Gunn schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, Mann, wir schaffen das auch ohne..."  
  
Buffy musterte den jungen Farbigen nachdenklich. So oft hatte sie sich gefragt, wer an anderen Orten die Bösen bekämpfte. Allerdings hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ebenfalls Teenager sein würden.  
  
"Habt ihr große Verluste?"  
  
Gunns Gesicht verdunkelte sich.  
  
"Anfangs waren es eine ganze Menge. Aber wir haben dazu gelernt und sind jetzt besser ausgerüstet. Verluste sind selten geworden..."  
  
Buffy nickte.  
  
"Tut mir leid."  
  
Gunn lachte.  
  
"Ach, was soll's. Sie sind für eine gute Sache gestorben und wir ehren ihr Andenken. Das Leben geht weiter. Hier auf der Straße wirst du entweder von einer verirrten Kugel erwischt oder von den Blutsaugern..."  
  
Buffy sagte nichts.  
  
"Und Du bist also eine Freundin von Cordelia?"  
  
Buffy nickte, während sie an ihrem Kakao nippte.  
  
"Hmm. Wir kennen uns von der High School."  
  
"Und das ist jetzt ein Freundschaftsbesuch?"  
  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht einfach ein Gefühl zu erklären.  
  
"Ich hatte einen Traum."  
  
Gunn stutzte.  
  
"So wie in Vision?"  
  
Buffy schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, es ist nur, manchmal werden meine Träume Wirklichkeit und daher wollte ich sichergehen..."  
  
Gunn brummte. Noch mehr Visionen.  
  
"Und was hast Du geträumt?"  
  
Buffy sah ihn direkt an.  
  
"Ich sah jemanden, der mir viel bedeutet, eingesperrt in einen Käfig. Er war gedemütigt und in akuter Lebensgefahr..."  
  
Buffy schauderte bei der Erinnerung an die Traumbilder. Gunn versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Frauen....  
  
"Und, wer ist Dein Liebster?"  
  
Beide fuhren herum, als Cordelia sich zu Wort meldete.  
  
"Na, Angel natürlich! Gunn, ich hoffe du hast in meiner Küche kein Chaos angerichtet."  
  
Wachsam eilte sie um den Tisch herum. Buffy zog eine Grimasse, während Gunn sich noch von der Erkenntnis erholte, dass sein Vampirfreund etwas mit einer Vampirjägerin hatte...  
  
"Danke, Cordelia. Mir geht's wunderbar. Und Dir?"  
  
Cordelia verdrehte die Augen. Dann sah sie Buffy ernst an.  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Du hier bist um leichte Konversation zu machen, oder? Angel steckt in ernsten Schwierigkeiten."  
  
***  
  
Kate zitterte immer noch. Sie hatte sich einzureden versucht, dass sie dieses Abenteuer heil bestehen würden, aber als diese lüsternen Kerle sie vorhin aufgefordert hatten, sich zu entkleiden, wie Angel, da hatte sie beinahe rot gesehen. Beinahe wäre sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, Angels ruhiger Aufforderung nachzukommen. Sie wusste, dass es ihnen schlecht ergehen würde, wenn sie sich unkooperativ verhielten. Aber danach handeln war manchmal nicht so einfach.  
  
Sie musterte Angel. Er saß in einer Ecke, doch er lehnte sich nicht an. Der Käfig war ebenfalls aus Silber. Er war nackt bis auf die Unterhose. Aber er fror nicht. Kate schalt sich eine Närrin. Natürlich froren Tote nicht. Wie denn auch? Aber Kate fror. Sie hatte nichts mehr gesagt, seit die Wächter sie alleine gelassen hatten. Angel war total in Gedanken und Kate fiel nichts intelligentes ein.  
  
"Ist Dir kalt?"  
  
Angels Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie nickte, aber er würde ihr da auch nicht helfen können. Seine Körpertemperatur befand sich schließlich immer auf Raumtemperatur. Und die war recht eisig.  
  
Unvermittelt kam er auf die Füße und steckte den Arm durch die Gitterstäbe um nach der Plane zu greifen. Kate zuckte entsetzt zusammen, als sie das leise Geräusch verbrennender Haut wahrnahm. Die Stäbe waren relativ eng zusammen und Angels kräftige Arme passten nicht vollständig hindurch. Eilig kam sie ihm zur Hilfe. Er sah sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln an, während sie gemeinsam die Plane durch die Gitterstäbe zogen.  
  
Als sie es geschafft hatten legte er ihr die Plane um die Schultern. Es war ein weicher fließender Stoff, wie Kate feststellte. Angel ließ sich wieder in der Ecke nieder, darauf bedacht, Kate nicht zu nahe zu rücken.  
  
Kate fühlte sich unbehaglich, nun, da sie in die Plane eingehüllt war und Angel immer noch nackt dasaß.  
  
"Möchtest Du mit unter die Plane? Sie ist groß genug."  
  
Kate war froh, dass sie ihn gefragt hatte, auch wenn ihr die Vorstellung von sich und Angel gemeinsam unter der Plane Unbehagen verursachte. Angel drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte.  
  
"Danke, Kate. Vampire frieren nicht. Ich bin ok."  
  
Er setzte sich so, dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Vielleicht konnte er sie ein wenig ablenken. Kate lächelte zurück.  
  
"Ich weiß, allerdings könntest Du Dich dann auch an die Gitterstäbe anlehnen ohne gegrillt zu werden..."  
  
Einladend hob sie die Plane. Angel zögerte kurz, dann krabbelte er zu ihr hinüber.  
  
"Danke"  
  
Sagte er und atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
*** 


End file.
